battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
A Funnel Argument/Transcript
(Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball are together) Sunscreen / Hey girls! Beachball / So, here's what I was thinking. If we get an Everything Machine, we can throw a surprise next to Napkin whenever he's asleep, so he'll wake up happy! Bugspray / But an Everything machine costs 25 dollars. We don't have any money. Sunscreen / But we can make some! Let's set up a lemonade stand! (Lemonade walks over) Lemonade / Please, girls, I drank too much lemonade in the past. How about funnel cakes? Bugspray / What? No way. It's not eligible due to technical difficulties. Lemonade / Funnel cakes are sooo wonderful! You can sell them at a cost of $25, and you'll surely be paid right away! Sunscreen / You know what, Lemonade, you can set up your own stand. We're not following what you say. Lemonade / Aww... (walks away) (Title card: "Later..." ) (Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball are at a $25 lemonade stand) Beachball / There's no one here. Are you sure this plan is working? Sunscreen / You never know, Beachball. Just wait, and someone may come eventually. Bugspray / I doubt it... no one will buy lemonade at a cost of 25 dollars. Sunscreen / Well, we are not selling funnel cakes. We don't know where to find them! (scene with Alarm Clock) Alarm Clock / Girls, it's 2:30! Time to sign in to Thoughts Club! (back to stand scene) Sunscreen / Coming, Alarm Clock! (Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball walk away from the stand) Rubber (sweating) / *pant* *pant* *pant* Boy, I'm thirsty. (arrives at lemonade stand) Rubber / What? A lemonade stand with no one? That's weird. (pause) I'm sure they won't mind if I just take a sip. (jumps on lemonade pitcher and drinks the entire pitcher) (falls down) Rubber / That's better. (walks away) (Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball are walking back to the stand) Sunscreen / Okay, girls, it's time to get back to - (sees the empty pitcher) Eugh-what?! WHAT HAPPENED?! Bugspray / Oh no, we forgot to guard our drink! Beachball / That was the last of the lemonade from Candle's cooler! Sunscreen / Aww no! Our business is ruined! (Lemonade walks by with Funnel Cakes) Lemonade / What does ruined mean? Bugspray / FUNNEL CAKES! Lemonade / Yep, sell each pie at $25. Bugspray / Wow... sorry for protesting your idea. It's wonderful! Sunscreen / Come on, work with us! Lemonade / Yay! (Title card: "Even later...") (Sunscreen, Bugspray, Beachball and Lemonade are at a funnel cake stand) Sunscreen / Look! Someone's coming already! (Febreze shows up) Febreze / Hey there! (takes out $25 bill) May I please get a funnel cake to share with my friends? Bugspray / No trouble. ($25 bill disappears) (Beachball gives a pie to Febreze) Beachball / Here you go! Febreze / Thank you, girls! (leaves) (Beachball smiles) (Title card: "Then, at night...") (Bugspray is holding an Everything Machine) Sunscreen / Girls, be very quiet. Napkin's asleep. (Bugspray walks over to where Napkin is sleeping) Bugspray / Now just press the button where an object will fall near him. (presses button) (A piece of funnel cake comes from the machine and ends up next to Napkin) (fast-forward transition to morning) (Napkin wakes up and sits up) Napkin / Huh? What's this? A piece of funnel cake? For me? Maybe I should save it for later... (Title card: "Thank you for watching! :D") (Title card: "Post in the comments if you think Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball will ever find out that Rubber was the criminal who ruined their business... and how they would find out!") Category:Transcript